Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 2
by strong man
Summary: If you wanted Tech and Rev to get back together..you got your wish, but they have to keep it a secret
1. Chapter 1

**This is part 2 of Loonatics Unleashed**

**In this story Ace is 25, Lexi is 26, DangerDuck is 27, Slam is 25, Tach is 30, Rip is 29, Rev is 30 and let's not forget Rev's Mom & Dad,their both 45**

Rated**:K (Changes to M in the other Chapters)**

**Don't like then don't read, you have been warned**

Genes**:Adventure, Romance, Drama, Violents, Comedy**

**Enjoy**

When Tech was driving to Rev's house,he wondered about his family,he didn't really mind Harriet and Rip but Ralph he was real curl to him but a forbidden love can conquer anything

This was Tech's last chance to show Rev that he still loves him no matter what but the big thing was that will he take him back..he was afraid of rejecten,he was also afraid to face him...but he had to try at any cost

It was near 4:00 and Rev was still crying on Rip's chest

Rip:"Rev...you okay?

Rev lifted his head up still crying

Rev:"I-just-want-to-be-alone-right-now

Rip lightly kiss his older brother's forehead then they got up

Rip put a hand on Rev's shoulder to show him that he understands what he was going though

Rev smiled a little and leaned in for a passionate kiss then he started toweds the window,he put his hand on the top of it and slid by

He was now on the roof of the house, he saw a second and climbed up

He got in the middle,layed down,cupped his hand over his head and just looked at the stars

When Tech entered the driveway,he was very lucky because Ralph and Harriet were sleeping

He got out of the car,got his car keys and locked the doors

He then heard Rev talking on the roof of the house so he walked on the side and he saw a smaller roof that was just about the right hight,he climbed up only to find the love of his live,Rev...but what really turned his on was that he was shirtless

He got up to the top and walked behind him which Rev heard

He turned the upper part of his body around,he couldn't believe what he was,a tear formed in his right eye then he quickly got up and ran to Tech who had his arms wide open

He hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder

Rev:"Tech-...-I'm-not-deaming-am-I?

Tech closed his hands on Rev's back

Tech:"Not at all

Rev:"Tech-yo-

He was cut off by the other males finger

Tech:"Don't talk"He said before he layed him on the floor

Rev then felt a hand run up from his legs all the way to his perfect chest

Rev closed his eyes and sighed then opened them again

Rev:"Tech

Tech was busy kissing on his chest but stopped once he heard his name being called,he looked up at his face

Tech:"Is something wrong?"He said in a calm way

Rev:"We-need-to-talk

Tech nodded and got off of him,Rev as well then they both sat down

Tech:"What's up"He said with a smile on his face

Rev swallowed his gutt..will Tech still love him,he was so nervosa

Rev:"I-kinda-had-sex-with-Rip

Tech:"WHAT...Did he come on to you?! Were you forced?"He siad in before he growled

Rev:"No-…..-I gave-into-weakness-…..-I was upset…-I-said-I-didn't-want-to-be-alone-…-and-I…." 

Tech put his hand over his lover's mouth

Tech:"Say no more...Rev

He got up and went to the end on the roof,Rev tried to say something but he was already gone

Rip was still sitting his back to the door until he heard a sound of growling

Rip:"who are you?"He said sounding scared

Tech:"You knew that Rev loved me and you just took action"He said with every step he took

Rip knew that voice plus who else he knew that was close to his brother

Rip eyes widened

Rip:"Tech

He came out of the shadows with his hands glowing to green lasers plus him angry

Rip:"Tech...I know why your mad bu-

Rip was stopped by Tech lifting his shirt up...he was pretty strong

He put one of his hand on his chest and blasted him out the window and he hit his head on the tree

Rev saw Rip slid down and held his head in pain and that's when he saw Tech coming out of the window growling

He had to stop him from hurting his brother but how

About a minute his struck him...Ture love kiss...it's the most powerful thing in the world,it will also make Tech come to his senses

He flew down from the room to the ground,his leg was now all healed up

Tech was slowly walked toweds Rip with his glowing hand until Rev came to the recuse

He grabbed Tech's arm trying to hold him back up it was no use,he was dragging his feet

Tech noticed and pushed him off his hand as he continued on

Rip was to scared to do anything,he just backed up to the tree

Rev got in front on Rev,he covered Rip over with his arms

Rev:"Tech-...stop this...right now

Tech just kelp on walken until he ran into the other males arms and planted a perfect kiss right on his soft lips

Tech dropped his hand by his side,powered down and wrapped his arm around his lover,Rev as well

After ten seconds, he pulled away

Rev:"Tech...you-don't-have-to-do-this

Tech stopped growling and look at Rev's mad-like face

Tech:"What do you mean?"He said when he crossed his arms

Rev:"I-don't-like-you-like-this...just-because-I-h ad-sex-with-someone-else-dosen't-mean-you-can-mess -with-them-plus-he's-my-brother

Tech was very surprised to those world come out of his mouth, he really was growing up

He smiled then pulled Rev into a tight hug

Rev didn't understand what was going on so he pulled away from Tech's grip

Rev:"Wait..arn't you mad?

Tech:"Not at all..I just did that so you would say those word

Rev:"So..you acted it all out

Tech:"Yes...all but the kissing part that was real

Rev crossed his arms and a smile came to his face

Rev:"And...you did it all for me

Tech nodded

A tear of joy came down then he hugged him, he relaxed his head on his shoulders

Rev:"Tech

Tech:"Hmm

Rev:"I been thinking

Tech:"About what?

Rev:"I want us to get back together again...I was very stupid to leave to

Tech:"I felt the same way when the second we broke up

Rev blushed bright red and Tech noticed

He then pulled his face to Rev's and kissing him,Rev kissed his as well

It soon turned into a make-out session, they went on for 45 minutes Rip broke the silence

He recovered from the pain,got up and walked over to break the kissing noises they were making

Rip tapped Tech's shoulder and cupped his hand behind his back

Tech stopped kissing and turned around

Rip:"Tech...I'm sorry

Tech giggled a little

Tech:"It's okay

Rip:"Are you going to hurt me?

Tech:"No...but I will do this

Tech:"Closed your eyes and you'll get what's coming

Rip did as he was told

He look at Rev for his approval and he nodded, he turned, ran into Rip and kissed him

He then placed his toung inside his mouth and Rip opened his eyes at the taste

He soon felt like he was being pushed against the tree and he was right

Once Tech successed, he continued his make-out session,shortly after he felt Rip's hand on his but

He loosened his belt and slowly showing his brown butt, he lightly squeeze which made Tech squeal

Rec was standing back until he felt something happen, he was getting hard so he pulled down his pants half-way letting his blue show

He then slowly walked to Tech, he looked directly at his soft fur and when he got close enough, he pulled his arms out and wrapped them around his waist

Tech felt the warmth of his touch which led him to put one hand on Rev's butt but he had to turn around in order to do this so he did

Rip now had some room to move, he reached down to his pants and started to unbutton

Rip had the same as Rev, a beautiful 8 inch rod and he sticked in Tech's butt

He then closed his eyes to let the feeling fill him up and a smile came to his face

Tech scooted back which made Rip's member go deeper in,he moaned at the feeling

While he was kissing Rev, he smacked his ass then rubbed it which made Rev moaned then he catered the blown males's cheek

They looked deeply into each other's eyes until Rip licked his fur

The taste was new to him and already he didn't want to stop, Rev was a lucky man

He then wrapped his arms around to his chest and stroked it

Tech was now caught in the middle of his two lovers and he was pretty sure that he was in heavan

A minute later, Rip started to cum was approaching fast,he grabbed on tight and layed his head down on Tech's shoulder

Soon Tech received the full load, it tasted new but he liked it

The did had sex for another 5 minutes then they stopped

Rip slowly pulled out of Tech,he got his belt,pulled his pants up and Rev did also then they all hurtled together and what they did was, Tech got in the middle with Rev & Rip

He put his arms around their neck and on their shoulders, he kelped it there then they all closed their eyes

Tech then turned to Rev and sticked his toung out, Rev did the same

Thier toungs touched,Tech's pushed inside Rev's mouth then Tech pulled away, turned to Rip and did the same thing to him, finally Rip and Rev both kissed each other

They continued this for 5 minutes then they pulled away

Tech turned to Rip

Tech:"So..Rip how was your very first two-way

Rip:"The best I ever had

Tech:"Well..if you want more then come to the room"He said

He then turned to Rev,took his hand and went for the roof then Rev flew up to the window

Once he got there, he turned around, keeled down and reached out his hands to pull Tech up

They went to the window, Tech put his hand on the top of it and slid in

He was that Rev's room was the same as his former room

Rev went in and sat on top of the window

Tech turned around,saw him and as he pulled out his hand, he blushed

He took it and pulled him in then he took his other hand and gilded him to the bed step by step

Once the two got to the bed, Rev pushed him down then he quickly took off his shirt revealing his blue once again, Tech did the same

He was about to kiss his but Rev stopped him

Rev:"Wait

He got up, went to the door and locked it so they won't be disturbed, he turned back to Tech who was Posen

Rev:"Good-idea

He pulled his pants all the way down fully revealing himself then he went to his mirror and modeled himself

Hr put his hand on his hip then he got into a type of swag and he put his other hand then put it on his head, He turned his head in a sexy way to Tech with a smile on Rev's face

Tech studyed Rev's body and he blushed, he licked his lips then he with a finger he gabe the command"come here"

Rev turned around and walked very lady-like to Tech

When he got to him, he keeled down and unbuttoned his pants then pulled them down

He stood back up and got on the bed with his lover, he got into a pose too

He put his hand and leg in front of Tech's member & leg

He out his other hand and leg on his chest and butt

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's all lot of sex in this part**

**Review**

**Tech and Rev had finally kissed and made up plus they have a new member now**


	2. Waiting For The Moment

**This is my seconds chapter of Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 2**

**Rated:M**

**Pairing:"RipxRev, TechxRev, TechxRip**

**Tech and Rev are a couple again but what dangers awaits them ahead?**

Rip was outside, kicking a ball against the tree,he did this for 20 seconds until be got bored and when the ball came back to him he caught it and put it in his pocket

Rip:"I should go check on Rev...see if he's ready

So he turned and walked to the roof, climbed up

Tech:"I hear something

Rev:"Maybe-my-brother-...-stay-here...-I'l-cheak

He kissed Tech and got off of the bed then went to the window

He saw Rip trying to get in so he offered and hand

Rip saw the hand,took in and Rev pulled him in,he fell on Rev

Tech got out of his pose,got off of the bed and ran to the window

Rip got off of him and stood up

Tech helped Rev up and dusted him off plus asked if he was okay,he was

He then whispered something in Tech's ear

When he finished,Tech giggled and agreed

He walked to Rip who didn't know why he was walked to him

Tech took his hand in his then Rev walked over and took the other

They guided him to the bed

Rip:"I don't know what's going on but I like it so far

When they got him to the bed, they got in front of him and pushed his down

Rip:"What's this about?"He said while giggling

Tech:"Just relax Rip..your in for a big surprise

Rev turned to Tech

Rev:"Tech...get-the-legs, I'll-get-the-shirt

Tech nodded then down to his knees, readying to undo his pants

Rev climbed on the bed and crawled over

He got to Rip's forehead, put his hands on the bottom of his shirt and gently rolled it up revealing his black chest and throwing it across the room

Tech pulled down his pants leaving him in his underwear, he then licked up his leg

Rip moaned and Rev crawled on top of him then stopped when he was face to face with his member, he put his mouth on it and started sucking

Rip looked at Rev and he licked his lips and started sucking too

They both tasted so good

Tech wanted a piece of the action so he crawled passed Rip and went behind Rev then he sat up and went on top of his back

He slowly wrapped his brown furry arms around Rev's chest then he grabbed a hold of his own member and stuck it in his tailhold,he started to move

While Rev was sucking Rip's member, he felt the feeling and Tech relaxed his head on his back plus feeling his chest which made him moan

Rip reached out his arms and wrapped then around Rev's blue chest, feeling Tech's soft brown fur which made him grunted at the feeling

After 25 minutes they got off one by one then layed down on the bed, holding hands and looking up at the ceiling plus they were sweating and panting hard

Suddenly they all heard a knock on the door, it was Rev and Rip's mom

Harriet:"Rev-Rip-...your-father-and-are-going-to-the-the-store-...you-want-anything?

Rev tried to speak the best way he could

Rev:"No,...thats-okay-ma-I'm-okay

Harriet:"You-sure?

Rev sighed

Rev:"Yeah

Harriet:"Alright-if-you-need-something-just-call-...We'll be back in 7 hours

Rev:"I-will

Harriet:"Okay

She turn around and walked down the hall then downstairs

After he heard his mom and dad open the garage and closed it when they drove out, he sighed

Rip:"We're finally alone

Tech:"Yeah

Rip:"So what you wanna do?

Rev:"Well-...we could go downstairs and watch T.V

Tech:"That's perfect...we don't wanna mess up the house

Rip:"Great, but we should get dressed first"He said looking at their naked bodies including his own

Tech and Rev nodded then went to their closet and Rev found a black shirt and gray pants, Tech found a orange shirt and dark blue pants, they pulled them out and put then on

As for Rip, he got a yellow shirt and light blue pants to wear

45 seconds passed and they were all dressed up, they took each another's hand and walked down the hall then downstairs

Once they were in the living room, they walked all to the couch and plumed down on it

Rip reached for the remote,grabbed and pointed it towards the T.V

He clicked the button in the middle and he surfed though every channel,everything was not to their liking at all

Rip turned it off

Tech sighed and put his arms around Rip and Rev

Tech:"Nothing on T.V...got anything else?

Rip thought of an idea

Rip:"We could make-out

Tech blushed and smiled,Rev did the same

Tech:"You read my mind"He said getting ready

He then turned,put one leg over him,Rev did the same and pretty soon he was in his lap

Rip began to slowly take off his pants, then Tech was slipping his hand under his shirt to feel his back

Rip moaned "Tech"

Rip did the same to him, he then toung-kissed Tech

Rip pushed forward which allow his toung to go in his mouth

While Tech and Rip was busy, Rev got up tiptoed upstairs

He grabbed his I pod that was on the nightstand and went back downstairs

He then found a boombox that was sitting in front on the T.V, he then put his Ipod in the slot

He went to main menu then music and songs

He choise the three song he could think of;Lay it on me,Keep It between us By Kelly Rowland and Could You Believe By ATB plus he put them on repeat then he pressed play,The first on was ATB

It started to play and Rev began to take him shirt off leaving his underwear on

**Hope you enjoyed this one**

**Review to tell me what you think of this**

**More chapters coming up**


	3. Let's Do This Thing

**This is my third chapter on Loonatics unleashed Part 2**

**Pairings: TechxRev, TechxRip, RevxRip, AcexDuck**

**Rated:M**

**Hope you enjoy this one**

**We last saw Rev's Mom & Dad going out for seven hours. Now Rev, Rip and Tech have the house to themselves **

Rip and Tech were making-out on the couch

Rip pushed Tech on the couch and he laid on his back

Rip laughed in a girlish voice then licked his member with his toung making him moan out loud

After a few licks, he put the whole thing in his mouth

Rev came up to the couch, he saw Tech's mouth wide open and licked his lips

He crawled to him until he was up to his face

Tech:"Rev?

Rev:"Miss-me?"He playfully said

Tech giggled

Tech:"Just shut up and kiss me you fool"He said playfully back

Rev blushed then Tech took Rev's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss

Tech gripped Rev's hair tightly (I don't know what that thing is called)

Pretty soon Tech felt like he was getting ready to cum

A few seconds passed and Rip could feel the rush in his mouth then Tech released his full load and Rip swallowed the whole thing

He then licked his lips clean and Rev started to take off his underwear off showing his member

Tech's eyes widen and he looked at it then Rev turned around

Tech grabbed ahold of his butt and pulled it on, the member going into his mouth then began sucking

Rev's climax came fast and he released his full load then Tech licked his lips

Rip took off his shirt and got off the couch then walked to the his brother's face and got down on his knees

Rev:"What's-up-Rip?

Without question Rip placed his lips upon Rev and Rev just gone with the flow

Rip laid a hand on his cheek and rubbed it in circles

Tech got up from under his lovers member and wrapped his arms around his blue built chest then laid his head down with his member in his tailhole

He began to pump his seed into Rev and he grunted his teeth at the tightness of it

Suddenly the door bell rang and Tech worried that Rev's parents were home early but Rip was going to answer anyway, he walking his nude body over to the door and turned the knob then opened it

It wasn't Mr. and Ms. Runner but Ace and Duck

Rip:"Uh...Ace & Duck...right?

Tech pulled slowly out of Rev and got up then went to the door, Rev also got up and walked over and wrapped his arms around Tech's neck with his hands feeling his perfect chest

Tech:"Ace ..Duck..what are you guys here?

Ace:"I just thought that I'd check on you two lovebirds

Tech laughed at that

Tach:"We're fine Ace

Duck:"The only reason I'm here is that me and Ace need some privately from Lixie and Slam

Tech:"Those guys giving you trouble?

Duck:"Well..I keep getting Pizza on me and Slam keeps licking one stuff off me

Ace:"Duck...can you blame him

Tech:"Yeah..Slam loves food

Ace:"So can we come in?

Rip:"Sure

Ace:"Thank you"He said as the two walked in and Rip closed the door

Tech:"You know that Rev's parents hate me right..Ace

Ace:"Of course...I do

Tech:"Well..I'm not suppose to be here..so can you please keep this a secret for me..I really love him a lot

Ace:"Sure

Duck:"Yeah..we all were there when he said that he hates coyote's

Rev stood beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush

Duck:"Hello..are we gonna talk or have sex

Rev:"For-once-Duck-is-right-about-something-plus-we-only-have-6-hours-lift

Ace:"Let's get it on"He said taking Duck's hand and running upstairs

Rev who was still around Tech licked his neck

Rev:"Let's-go-Tech-we-have-unfinished-business-to-take-care-of

Tech thought that those were the smartest thing his lover said, he agreed

Tech turned around and kissed his boyfriend then guided him to the couch and caused him to slid on the edge of the couch and to the middle of the cushions with Tech continuing his passionate kiss with Rev

Rip joined in, going on the other side of the couch , sat on his knees and waited until they were done which was in 47 minutes then he top on top of his brother, sticked his member in his mouth with the use of positioning himself like a merman and placed his lips on Tech's mouth

Meanwhile, Ace and Duck were in Rev's room

Ace:"Rev's got a nice room"He said looking around then looked at his lover

Ace:"Okey..your ready for this"He said taking off his shirt

Duck:"I'm way ahead of you"He said with his shirt already off

Ace walked over to the bed and sat down

Duck also walked over and leaned to his lover who pulled him into a rough passionate kiss

He laid down on the bed and touched him roughly

Ace decided for both of them to get nude

Ace:"Duck..wait"He said trying to get up

Duck:"What is it

Ace put his arms down the front of Duck's pants and undoing then he pulled them down, took them off and throw them in front of the window

It was Duck's turn now so Ace scooted up on the bed then Duck leaned forward and unbuttoning his pants and tugged them off then thrown them beside his own

They both scooted up on the bed and started to roughly make-out with their toungs followed by touching

**There is double the sex and double the passion that some of you may like**

**I almost forgot that this chapter contains song like "She Looks Like Sex by Mike Posner, Crazy In Love by Beyonce**

**More chapters coming **

**Remember To Review this **


	4. Love Decreased

**This is my fourth chapter on Loonatics unleashed Part 2**

**Pairings: TechxRev, TechxRip, RevxRip, AcexDuck**

**Rated:M**

**Hope you enjoy this one **

Five hours had passed and the five loonatics were exhorted from doing Oral, Anal, blow jobs and rimming many times and they were sleeping

Upstairs, Ace and Danger duck were sleeping in Rev's bed and they cuddled together,

Downstairs Tech was laying on his back, hand behind his head while looking up, as for Rev & Rip they laid on the coyotes brown stroking his fur up and down

Tech:"That was fun wasn't it"He saod rubbing Rev's head

Rev:"You-bettca

Rip:"We should do this more often"He said setting his eyes on Tech

Tech:"Yech..we should

There was silence in the room and Tech was about to close his eyes until his useful ears caught the sound of Mr. & Miss. runner coming up the drive-way, they got out of the car and walked up to the door and with the help of Rev's global positioning, he can sense his and Rip's parents so he warn him then the three got off of the couch

They then grabbed their cloth and put them on then Tech went upstairs to warn Ace and Duck

The two grownups opened the door only to by greeted by Rev and his brother

Rev:"Pop-...-how-your-trip?

Ralph:"It-was-great-...-thanks

Harriet:"Anything-happen-while-we-were-gone?

Rip:"No-not-at-all"He said nervously hoping that his father wouldn't find Tech

Ralph and Harriet walked in then Harriet went into the kitchen to cook some red-beans and rice while Ralph ss was sitting on the couch about to turn on the T.V when he smelled coyote butt

Ralph:"Rev-Rip

The two brothers turned to their dad

Ralph:"That-coyote-had-better-not-be-here-if-knows-whats-good-for-him

Rip:"Nope...he's nowere to be found"He said nervously

Ralph:"Hmmm...I'm gonna go check upstairs"He said getting up and going in the direction

Rev and Rip were really in deep trouble so Rip was stalling him while Rev ran a to speed to his room and went inside, he locked the door

Rip was talking about why Road runners hate coyotes, this type of question took Ralph back to the 21 century were Tech's half-brother Wiile E coyote tried to eat his younger brother, road runner and that his brother died when he was caught and eaten by Ralph E coyote, Ralph was safe at home in his room when his mother came in crying...Ralph tried to tell her what was wrong but she said nothing and just went into the bathroom with a rope then tied it to the bar of the shower, Ralph peaked in the crack of the door and saw that she had hung herself, tears rolled down his cheeks...he was scared at what happened now he was all alone untill he heard a loud crash, it was the coyotes they had broken the door down and they going to find and kill their son if it mean knock everything over

Ralph panicked and tried to run, he panted as he ran as fast as he could and jumped out the window then after 3 miles of walking he passed out, a family of bunnies came along and took him in as one of their own but as years passed he couldn't escape his past

Ralph:"That's why we hate coyotes, son

Rip:"Wow...I never knew that

Ralph patted his head

In the room, Ace and Duck were already out the window and down to the ground but Tech was on the second window holding his lover's hand

Rev:"Be-safe-Tech

Tech:"I will"He said before both made out, the kiss was full of lust and passion

Ralph knocked on the door and Rev pulled away quick and Tech gave him a light kiss on the cheek before departing

Ralph:"Rev-open-this-door-right-now"He said while knocking on the door harder

Rev opened the door to let his dad and brother in

Ralph looked around and Rip stood by Rev, both looking nervous that sweat was coming down

Ralph looked all around and could not find anything until he sat on the bed then he felt something hard under the covers, he kneeled down and pulled out one of Tech's gizmos that he forgot

Ralph:"What-do-we-have-here"He sais carefully looking at it, he turned it to the back in and in black marker he wrote"if found please return to Tech E coyote"

Ralph:"So...Teah-was-here

Rip just ran out the door and went downstairs while Rev faced his dad

Rev:"Pop-you-have-to-undersrand-that-I-love-him

Ralph walked up to him and bitch-slapped him across the face making him fall down to the ground

Ralph walked slowly towards Rev who crawled backwards to the wall

Ralph:"I-forbid-you-to-ever-to-see-that-monster-again

Rev:"But-pop..I

Ralph:"Do-I-make-myself-clear?

Rev:"Yes-pop"He said after sighing

Ralph walked out of the room slamming the door on his way out

Rip:"Hey ma...what are you making?

Harriet:"Red-beans-and-rise..your-favorite

Ralph came down from upstairs and just plopped down on the couch, he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V

Rip:"Uh..pop...where's Rev?

Ralph:"He's-upstairs-crying-over-Tech...just-because-I-told-that-he's-forbiden-to-see-him-again

Rip:"WHAT...why would you tell him that?

Ralph said nothing and Rip walked up to him from behind

Rip:"That's it dad"He putting his foot down

It made Harriet stop coom and Ralph turned off the T.V to pay attention to his son

Rip:"What is s wrong with you guys...can't you just let the past go...I mean that was 12 years ago...

Harriet:"What-are-you-trying-to-say-son?

Rip:"The first time you met Tech...you've been nothing but mean to him and Rev was trying to defend him because he's in love with him...but you guys are so blind that you don't see that...now cam you?

Harriet started to cry so she ran upstairs to her and Ralph's room, sat on the bed and cupped her hands over her eyed

Ralph:"You-see-what-you-did...you-made-you-own-mother-crry-

Rip:"What I done...you were that one person that can hold a grudge for so long...your a monster...I have no father"He said before departing upstairs leaving his father

**That was some powerful yelling Rip did, Ralph's age in the flashback was 7 or 9 years old**

**Now Rev's relationship with Tech had been exposed which makes their relationship even more complained due to Ralph had forbidden Rev to even see him anymore but will they find a way to be together in secret**


	5. It Could Happen Not Just In My Dreams

**This in my fifth chapter of Loonatics unleashed Part 2**

**Pairings:**Tech/Rev, Ace/Duck

**Rated:**T

**Everytime I listen to Taylor Swift's song "Love Story" I think Tech being Romeo and Rev being Juliet, as for the song...it has reached #1 in my most romance country love songs ever plus the song plays out through the chapters**

**Also I well give you hints using lyrics **

Rev was sitting his room with his head buried in his knees crying then he heard the door open, he looked up and saw his brother

Rip:"Rev..are you okay"He sais walking over and sitting down with him

Rev:"No

Rip:"What's wrong"He said putting his arm around his neck

Rev finally lifted his head up

Rev:"My-dad-said-that-I'm-forbidden-to-see-Tech-ev er-again"He said through his tears

Rip:"You want a hug?

Rev:"Yes"He said before Rip pulled him into a hug, he rubbed his back

**It was Rip turn to be the big brother around here**

I pulled away from his brother's grip and said that he that he needs to go on the balcony (rooftop) and he climbed out the window, Tech and the others were gone to the tower

Tech had thought of an idea for him and Rev too met without any problems, throw a party and invited a bunch of gay guys over then the rest ordered pizza

Rev sighed and heard his cell phone ring, he looked to see who was calling, it was Tech

Tech:"Rev...I need you to come to the tower...,I think you'll like what you see"He said before hanging up

Rev put his phone away and looked at to his right, he saw the lights and party then he got up and flew to the tower

He landed on the ground and saw a whole crowd but little did he know that Tech made his way through the crowd just to say hello to his lover then took his hand and guided him to some hair bears he met walking through the park, they smiled

Gay bear#1:"Wow your even cuter then Tech says...don't you agree"He said putting a hand on his husband's shoulder

Gay bear#2:He sure is

Tech:"Well...Rev...what do you think?

Rev:"This-is-going-to-be-super!

Tech:"Alright...you heard him...let's get this party started

Gay bear#1 #2:"Sounds good to me"they said taking al their cloth off showing their hairy cest and abs

They then faced each other and started to passionately kiss, Rev smiled then felt a hand pulled him, it was Tech and he had taken his cloth off as well

Tech:"Meet me in my room when your ready"He whispered in his ear

Rev:"Okay"He said before he felt a powerful kiss pressed against his lips

Tech departed to his room down the hall, Ace and Duck were making out on the couch, both completely nude

Rev took this time to call his brother to tell him that if their dad or mom notice him missing to stall them

He hung up the phone and walked down the hall to Tech's room, he took a deep breath before walking in

Inside, the lights were out and candles were lit including around the bed where Tech was in the sexiest pose he can think of, he moving his finger in circles followed by licking his lips then with his other hand which contained a remote, he turn on his CD player containing the song "Diamonds" by Rihanna and he played it on repeat then he put down the remote, he looked at Rev who was just wondering what was going on and gave a hand signal to "come here"

He came to the bottom on the bed and the coyote crawled on his knees to his lover and sat up then started to unbutton his pants,

When he finished, he licked the base of his underwear making it all wet, Rev moaned then he liked this game they were playing so he took off his shirt and Tech slowly pulled them down to his legs and began sucking his member back & forth

Rev rubbed his head and then Tech pulled back and grabbed his waist pulling him onto the bed with him

Note that this was a special just for Rev plus there were flower pedals on the bed to make it more romantic

He laid back on the pillow and did a dirty-girl movement and Rev crawled to him then rubbed his legs all the way to his crouch

Tech moaned before letting his toung hang out of his mouth then Rev put his legs up on his shoulders revealing his tailhole

He then placed his member inside the hole

Rev:"Your-ready-for-me-speedo?"He said making sure he was ready

Tech:"You know...bring it on"He said sounding like a tough guy

Rev:"Okay...-here-it-comes"He said before pounding into him slowly gaining speed as he went

The more speed Rev was gaining, the more Tech grinned his teeth trying to hold on to the handles of the bed for dear life but he wasn't hurting him at all actually Tech was enjoying it and so was Rev

Sweat came dripping from their bodies as they went on like this and both felt like they were in heaven

As for Ace & Duck, they were finished making out then Ace had the same idea as Tech did and told Duck that he knows how to get it on as in having a real good time

Ace kissed hid Duck on the lips before departing slightly turning his head and smiled

Duck for the very first time had a sex face on then he got up from the couch mostly cause two bear were about to make out on it

Duck looked at the bears and smiled then turned to the hall then walked to Ace's room

Duck:"Time to get my reward"He said before opening the door

**This is one of the best sex senses I've written so far...if you'll read this you'll get hard and I know you going to ask...I watch a lot of gay porn so you can say that I have a pertty dirty mind (giggled)**

**I think that this is every bisexual/gay guys fantasy**

**More chapters coming up soon and I really work hard on this so please review**


	6. Ralph's Mission Gone Wrong

**This**** is my sixth chapter of Loonatics unleashed Part 2**

**Pairings:**Tech/Rev, Ace/Duck

**Rated:**T

About more then 4 hours had passed and the party was still going on, Rev and Tech were both very exhausted from their hardcore sex so Rev laid his body next to the coyotes side and snuggled up to him as if he was a soft pillow followed by Tech putting one hand around his neck with Rev's legs wrapped around his

Tech:"I'm indeed a genius...not just a genius of technician but a genius of love too"He said facing his boyfriend and stroked his cheek

Rev:"You-sure-are"He said before the two made-out for 48 minutes

Rev felt Tech's toung push against his, he put on hands the other's chest and lightly pushed gently on it while the coyote was pulling his back against his

Rev moaned loudly then Tech rolled on top of him and gave him a powerful kiss on the lips while his right hand was finding it's way to the birds crotch, Rev was doing the same thing to his boyfriend

They had 82 minutes of sex then Tech thought of a way to make their love feel relevant so he whispered this to Rev, he agreed and both got off of the bed then got their cloth on

They started out the door an down the hall out the lobby, the music was by Tomboy (band) and the song was "It's Okay To Be Gay" played then it was with flashing lights followed by a disco ball

The two ran outside until Rev stopped, Tech noticed and asked what was the matter

Rev:"I-sence-my-dad-coming-this-way...quick-behind the tower"He said seeing his dad's car ahead

Tech got on Rev's back and positioned himself then he flew up behind the tower as Ralph runner pulled up in the front, he got out of the car and walked into the lobby

Ralph:"Excuse-me...have-any-of-you-seen-a-roadrunner-and-a-coyote-around-here?

The people didn't say anything but some did walk over and looked at his body then some walked over to get a feel on him, they licked all up and down his cheek and neck followed by rubbing back his hair

Ralph knew what was going on and was going to pull away but when he got the feeling of a man touching the inside of his shirt, he loosened up and let himself fall to the to the ground

They started surround him and began to lift his shirt up, got down on their knees and kissed all over

He moaned out loud and felt like he was in heaven

Note that Ralph and Harriet were never married, they are divorced but they continue to live with each other

One bear slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down then another pulled his shirt fully off

The bear on the bottom of his feet started to lick up his leg until he reached the tongs he was wearing

Ralph's mind was in a gaze and had forgotten his mission and got up from the floor, the bear got up as well and looked at him

Ralph:"I'm-going-over-to-the-couch...you-all-welcome-to-join"He said rubbing his chin before departing

He sat down on the couch and spreaded his legs apart then a whole group of bears came to him, two sat down on both sides of him the began to take turns toung-kissing him

The rest of them were stroking his legs up & down then one pulled down his tongs revealing his 10 inch then felt the size of his balls, he was amazed and sneezed it making Ralph moan then another put his lips on his

Ralph put his hand on his cheek then kissed back to the ground slowly

The bear wrapped his arms around his back then Ralph felt millions of toungs run down his back and moaned when someone smacked his butt

Ralph knew what he had to do, he sat up on his knees and hands then crawled forward

The bear caught the member in his mouth then another placed a member in his tailhole and started move at a slow phase

The bear grinned his teeth at the tightness of it then after he relaxed and laid his head on his back letting the member settle in

Ralph:"you-guys-sure-know-how-to-get-it-on"He said looking back at them

When he turned back, he saw a member in front of his face and looked up and saw black bear with his hand on his hips, he wondered what he should do so he grabbed his member and placed it in his mouth

The black bear patted his head and moaned

Ralph never tasted dick or pussy but if he had he would have, he will choose that dick tastes better

A white bear got on top of Ralph and put lip lips on his the another black bear came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest, feeling the softness while his member was already placed inside him then the two toung-kissed

Ace and Duck was still having sex in the bed and Ace was giving his Duck the time of his life, Duck was moaning as Ace kissed him all over the body then lick his chest all the way to his neck

Ace then sat up on his knees and put Duck's legs up on his shoulder then slowly placed his member inside him, once it was in he put both hand on his sides and started to move up & down

Duck felt the warmth and pulled Ace towards him, their lips were close as possible which gave Duck the opportunely to kiss him

**When it comes to gay porn...I just lose control **

**More chapters coming soon and don't forget to review this**

**Oh and if you have a problem with the men fucking Ralph...don't bitch about it**


	7. Mission Continued and Succeeded

**This is my seventh chapter of Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 2 **

**Rated**:M

**Pairings**:Tech/Rev, Ace/Duck

Ace and Duck got their cloth on after some stress-relieveing sex due to all that mess with Lixe and Slam not to mention Tech's whole situation with Rev's parents and for the record it was mainly Ralph's fault...if he hadn't been a bitch about Tech...they wouldn't be stressed out

Ace"That was fun"He said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek

Duck:"You read my mind"He said before giggling

As they were walking down the hall and into the lobby Duck saw the bears all gathered together and heard moaning followed by grunting

Ace and Duck looked at each other then back forward, they walked over and two of the bears were in their way so they said excuse me and the two let them pass then went back to making-out

They were highly shock to see that Ralph sitting on their couch making-out with two guys who were by his sides, he put his toung in one after the other

Ace:"Ralph?

Ralph:"Mce"he said looking at him

Ace:"What are you doing here?

Ralph ordered his two bears to leave him, they did and gone to make-out with other bears then he got off the couch

Ralph:"Mce...this-is-a-treasure-for-sure...Who-made-this-wonderful-idea?

Duck:"Tech"He said before covering his mouth and Ace looked at him in a kinda "You know Ralph had coyote issues so why bring it up" of look on his face

When he heard that word, he quickly got off the couch and put him cloth on his nude body

Ralph:"Sorry...guys but I got a mission to hande"He said before going outside

The bears just shrugged their shoulders and started kissing and touching

Ralph:"Now-where-are-they?

He thought for a moment and wondered if one of Tech's gizmos would help him, he ran back inside when he remembered that he still had the teleporter in his pocket so he took it out and carefully looked at it trying to figure out how it works

Meanwhile Tech & Rev sitting under the base of the tree when they had finished carving their names in using Tech's green beams (someone help me out here) but little ones from the finger tips, it said "Tech + Rev = lovers & friends forever"

Tech was laying his head close to the edge looking a his boyfriend who was all cuddled up and his head connected to his nose, hands were connected as well as baby talking to each other while the coyote was cooing his cheek Reev doing the same (similar to the kids in Avril's video of When your gone)

Ralph appeared far from Teach and Rev was at behind a tree and it was time to take action so he walked from behind the tree and power-walked towards the two

Tech heard the footsteps using his ears and looked forward, that's when he saw Ralph runner so whimpered, Rev noticed

Rev:"Whats-wrong?

Tech pointed forward and Rev looked to see his dad so he quickly got up and ran got his dad then tried to stop him by holding his arm back but he was like a tree-horned dinosaur

Ralph looked at his son who was holding for dear life and pushed him off making him fall to the ground

Tech:"Rev!

Ralph was up to him and grabbed him by the neck while lifting him against the tree, Tech was cocking and holding onto him hands

Ralph:"You-stay-away-from-my-son-or-else"He said in rage mode

He thrown him down on the grass and Rev looked at him with a tear in his eyes but he reached for him, he was grabbed by his father

When Ralph was gone with Rev, Tech used his Molecular Regeneration to heal himself then got up and sighed while running his hands through his ears

He then walked to the edge of the ocean and while walking he looked down with his hands in his pocket followed by kicking the grass, finally he decided throwing pebbles would calm him but didn't

Tech's depression is with the song "Missing You" by Utada Hikaru from Kingdom Hearts II

He took 45 minutes of his time just throwing pebbles into the water then he got bored real quick, he walked around a little a sat down legs crossed and thinking

Suddenly Tech's mom, Ralph E. coyote was coming along and saw his son,

Ralph:"Son?"He said standing behind him

Tech looked behind him back and stood up, he cried tears of joy because haven't seem his mother ever since he became a student at the Acme Institute so they hugged, all these years Tech had finally found his mom

Ralph:"Come on dad's making your favorite"He said pulling away from him and wripping his tears

Tech wanted to tell her that he's staying with Rev but his dad seems to not want his there or in fact not to see his face again so he didn't bother to ask

At Tech's house, Sam had cook while humming a tune on his head and his half-brother Wile E coyote was sitting on the couch with his feet crossed on the coffee table

Meanwhile Ralph pulled into his room then slammed the door

Rev ran, jumped into bed and buried his head on top of the covers then cried like never before

After 3 minutes he sniffed up his tears and sat on the head on the bed with laying on his back but he started to think that this was all his fault...if he just saw the monstecoming...he could've dodged it but he didn't also he never shouldn't invited Tech to stay with him but even the team knew that he needed Tech the most but the worst of it all was when his dad tried to break up him and Tech's friendship/relationship, he sighed deeply and laid on his side using his hands as a pillow

**Rev and Tech's relationship is in shredders again...he will that coop without each other this time**

**For Anomine who wanted to see Tech's parents...you got your wish**

**More chapters coming up soon and remember to review this**


	8. I Believe In My Heart

**This is my eighth chapter of Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 2**

**Rated**:M

**Pairings**:Tech/Rev, Ace/Duck

Rev's singing voice is by Jodi Benson and later Keedie Green ft Duncan James witch is Tech's voice

**We continue this with Tech's parents**

Wile E Coyote was flipping through channels, nothing to his liking was on so he turned it off and he went upstairs to his room witch was to the right down a hallway, opened the door and shut it behind him

Soon after, the door opened

Ralph:"Honey..I'm home and I brought our son

Sam stopped cooking and turned to the two, he ran over and hugged them

Sam:"Tech...it's been way too long"He said crying over his shoulder

Tech slowly wrapped his arms around his dad then pulled away

Ralph:"Wile is in his room"He said to his son as he gently held his husbands chest

Tech nodded and went upstairs

Ralph:"He's grown up...it's been such a long time

He felt his husband put his hands around his waist while rocking his back & forth then San laid his head down on one of his shoulders

Upstairs, Tech went down the hall, Wile was laying down on the bed with some headphones on his ear until he heard a knock on the door

Wile:"It's open"He shouted

The door opened and Tech walked in, Wile quickly got off of the bed and ran to hug him

Tech:"Hey..Wile"He said when he hugged him

Wile:"Tech..I missed you so much"He said crying tears of joy

The two pulled away and then Wile had something to say

Tech:"What is it?"He said with his hands still on his shoulders

Tech:"Don't tell our parents this but...I'm a vegetarian

Those words made Tech smile a lot

Wile:"I have been for 5 years now

Tech:"In that case I have something to tell you

Wile:"What?

Tech:"I'm gay and my lover is a roadrunner

Wile:"Wows"He said with wide eyes

Tech:"Exactly but I have a big problem...you know how your mom tried to eat Rev's dads brother

Wile"Yrah...why do you ask?

Tech:"Well...I think that he dislikes coyotes because of that and the worst part is..he won't let me and Rev be together or see each other ever again

Wile:"Mmmm...A forbidden love"He said while his arms were crossed

Tech:"Yeah..."He said while sitting on the bed and laying down"a single tear came down his cheek

Wile gone and sat on the bed with him

Wile had an idea on his head and said that he's help his half-brother out

Tech:"That's impossible...Ralph will try and keep a sharp eye out for me

Meanwhile when Rev was finish resting, he got off of the bed but somehow he couldn't seem to get Tech off of his mind, it was like Khesa's song "Your Love Is My Drug"

He walked to his dresser and took a picture of him and Tech fighting crime in teamwork off and held it against his chest

He started singing the song "Once There Was The Sun" from the 1994 movie Thumbelina

Just so you know Rev can control his rate like in "Family Business"

Rev:"Once there was the sun"He said walking"bright and warm and wonderful, just like the love within my heart

The room turned golden orange and that's when Tech appeared witch made Rev happy as a dog, he took his hands and lifted him up onto the his level he was on then they danced for a while till Rev ran around to the bench, Tech ran also and sat next to his boyfriend who put a arm around his neck

Rev leaned deep into Tech's cheat and arms wrapped around the waist, both close together then they were just about to kiss each other until Tech faded away

Rev:"Now there's no more sun, winter has killed everything and although it's dark December forever I'll remember sun

Once Rev figured it was only a dream and not the real thing, he cried at the window

He then looked up at the stars

Meanwhile Tech was in the bathroom getting really to take a shower

The song "I Believe My Heart" begins

Tech:"Whenever i see your face, the world disappears"He began taking off his shirt

All in a single glance of revealing

You smile and i feel as though, ive known you for years"He took off his pants

How do i know to trust what I'm feeling"He turned on the water to his liking

I believe my heart, what else can i do"He said waiting by the sink

When every part of every thought leads me straight to you"He said getting in the tub

I believe my heart, theres no other choice"He grabbed the body wash

For now whenever my heart speaks, i can only hear your voice"He said washing his chest

Back To Rev

A lifetime before we met, has faded away"He said revealing the memories they had together

How did i live a moment without you"He in a word of nothing but darkness

You dont have to speak at all, i know what you'd say"He said feeling Tech's warmth

And i know every secret about you"He said walking towards the light

I believe my heart, it believes in you"He said putting his back against a tree that grew quickly

Its telling me that what i see is completely true"He said seeing Tech at the end in the bright light

I believe my heart, how can it be wrong"He said running towards him with tears of joy covered his face

It says that what i feel for you i will feel my whole life long"He said standing close to him and stocked his cheek

I believe my heart, it believes in you"Both kissed passionately

Its telling me that what i see is completely true"They took each other's hand

And with all my soul i believe my heart"Rev leaned in the brown chest

The portrait that it paints of you, is a perfect work of art"Tech dipped his lover then pulled him back up

They held that single note for as long as they could

**Great songs I picked out eh and I sill love Thumbelina deal with it, if you wanna hate the go ahead I don't care I'm proud of doing what I love**

**More chapters coming soon and Review if you can...on and if of your wondering what this chapter is about...it tells that Tech and Rev's relationship can withstand anything evan when their apart their hearts will always be connected as long as they love each other**


	9. Reunited & Separation AGAIN

**This is my ninth chapter of Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 2**

**Pairing:**Rev/Tech

**Rated**:M

The two snapped back into reality and Tech finished washing up then turned the water off and getting out after a long shower

He grabbed a towel, dried himself off then wrapped it around his waist

He then walked out of the bathroom and back into his room

He saw Wile laying on the bed playing on his DS that his parents bought him for Christmas two years ago

Wile:"You have a good shower"He said keeping his eyes on the game

Tech:"No...no matter how hard I try...I just can't get Rev out of my mind"He said unwrapping his towel and getting a yellow shirt and blue pants out of the closet

Wile:"Had you talked to your dad about this yet?

Tech:"No...I'll tell him over dinner"He said putting them on

At Rev's house, he was laying on his bed with a special necklace that Tech sneaked into his bag as he was departing from his house close to his chest

Note that it had the power to show him and Tech sitting very close to each other watching the sunset

The song "Beautiful" by L2 started playing in the background when Rev dropped on the bed crying more

He felt like Tech and him could find a home of their own, adopt a baby, they needed each other but his bitch dad won't let them be together over a grudge that was in 1949, he knew this cause his dad told him when he was a delivery boy for Quick Wrap Sandwich...anyway that would be a dream come true...his goal is to marry the coyote and start a family

Just then Rip came in the room and shut the door behind him

Rev felt his brother hand on his head, he knew what he was crying about but he wasn't going to bring it up

Rip:"It's okey...I know you miss him"He said sitting on the bed

Rev:"I-wish-there-is-a-way-I-could-see-him-again"H e said through his tears

Rip:"Maybe you can"He took out a gizmo

Rev:"Is that Tech's?"He said sitting up and taking in his hand

Rip"I took it from dad's pocket...Tech must've left it

Rev:"I-wonder-what-it-dose"He said before pressing a button

He disappeared at the blink of an eye along with the gizmo

Tech was sitting on the floor thinking about how his dad will react if he told him until Rev popped up, he looked up and quickly stood up

Tech:"Rev?

Rev turned and saw his coyote with open arms so he rushed to him and they kissed and touched all over, the two had missed each other very mush...they needed savor this moment together

Wile put down his game, got off of the bed and walked over

Tech:"Oh...Rev this is my half brother Wile

We:"It'm nice to meet you"He said pulling out his hand

"Rev:"Tech...-you-never-told-me-you-had-a-brother" He said while shaking Wile's hand

Tech:"Well..."he giggled

Rev smiled and kissed him on the cheek

Tech:"Well...since your here..why don't you stay for dinner

Rev:"I-don't-know"He said looking away

Tech:"Rip is at the house?"He turned his chin to his face

Rev:"Yes

Tech:"Then don't worry

Rev smiled a little then asked if they could get a house and start a family together

Tech haven't really thought about rising a family but it a possibility

The two hugged one another, Tech looked at his half brother and told his to join in so he did so

That is until Tech's dad came in

Sam:"Tech, Wile..dinner is almost ready"He said

Sam saw the roadrunner close to his son and asked him who was he

Tech:"Oh..this is my boyfriend Rev"He said putting his arm around his neck

Note that Sam had always knew that he would have a gay son..Ralph did as well

Sam:"Well Rev...how would you like to join us for dinner?

Rev"Sure-just-let-call-my-brother"He said pulling out his phone

He pressed in Rip's number, the phone rang and Rip picked up his

Rip:"Hello

Rev:"Rip-I'm-at-Tech's house

Rip:"Okay

Rev explained the plan to him then hung up

Rev:"Okey-Rip-is-going-to-tell-me-dad

Ralph was downstairs cooking some fish and when she was done, she called his husband and her boys

Same heard his husband and told Wile to follow his downstairs

Tech:"Shell we?"He looked at his boyfriend and pulled out his hand

Rev nodded and took his hand in his then walked downstairs to see the three already in their seats

The two lovers sat by each other

Ralph had mentioned that Rev and roadrunner but truth to be told that she has lost her appetite a long time ago so she was okay with having him as a guest, she also knew about their relationship

Ralph:"So...how did you begin a relationship with my son?"He said finishing serving the good and sitting down

Rev:"I-told-Tech-about-my-feeling-for-him-that-I'v e-been-hiding-for-a-long-time

Tech:"When were team mates and partners in crime, as I got older I started to be more attracted to him"He said placing his hand on the other males

The five continued eating until Sam heard a band on the door, he got up from the table and opened the door

Sam:"May I-

Ralph pushed him out of the way and angrily walked to the table, Rev gulped down as he was full of fear

Ralph grabbed Rev by the hands and pulled him out of the chair trying to get away from Tech, he tried to pull him back but Ralph took his other hand and bitch-slapped him

Ralph E. Coyote was helping his husband and Wile with his half brother

Ralph headed out the door and his car was in the driveway

Rev:"Tech"He said struggling to get free

Wile:"Tech are you okey?"He said making sure

Tech:"I'm fine but I gotta save him"He said getting up and ran out the door

Rev was already in the car and saw Tech through the window but his dad was blocking his way

Tech:"Rev!"He said pounding on the window but Ralph pulled him hard enough for him to fall on the ground

Ralph:"You better stay from my son or I'll really hurt you"He threaded before exiting to his car

**If your wondering about how Ralph knew where his son was at...well Rip told him that They are having Rev over for dinner he misunderstood him think that they were going to cook and eat him...brings back memories huh?**

**Anyway hope you** **liked this chapter I made**

**I promise you more chapters will come in the future and Review if you can**


	10. Lost & Found Forgiven

**This is my tenth chapter of Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 2**

**Pairing:**Rev/Tech

**Rated**:M

Tech watched as Ralph drove away, he got up from the ground and whimpered then walked inside

Ralph looked at his son and gently put him hand on his shoulder but Tech just ran upstairs to his because he could feel that he was starting to cry

He didn't bother to shut the door instead he plopped down on his bed facing the wall, he grabbed his long ears and pulled them down

Wile:"Mom and dad wanted to see if you were okay"He said being supportive

Tech turned to the other and his half brother was standing right in front of the bed

Tech:"No...I'm not"He said sitting on the edge

Wile:"Still think about that Rev huh?"He said sitting beside him

Tech:"It's...just that when I'm with him I-"He sighed

Wile:"Tech..tell you what...I'll help you out"He said putting a hand on his shoulder

Tech:"How?"He looked at him

Tech:"With this"He reached into his pocket and got his device out

Tech:"My teleporter"He said surprisingly

He looked at Wile

Wile:"Go to him Tech

Tech smiled but he didn't bother to tell his parents because they would want him to be happy so he pressed the button

Tech:"Goodbye Wile"He said as the white lines circled around him then he disappeared

Rev on the other was crying on the staircase, begging that Tech not to go

Just then the roadrunner saw a very bright light that blinded him for a sec and from that appeared his coyote in front of him

He quickly got up, walked towards him and stared at him

Tech just smiled, saw that a tear was on his cheek and whipped it off with a single finger

The coyote said to Rev that they needed somewhere they could be alone, Rev agreed and told his lover to get on his back and he did so

Rev then spread his wings and flew off into the sky

What they didn't know is that Rip was watching them out the window, he smiled but he knew that his parents are gonna go looking for him so he walked to the bed and placed two pillows under the covers so it'll look like he was sleeping then walked out of the room

Downstairs, his dad was watching T.V while Harriet was working on her knitting

22 minutes passed and the two still didn't find a place until Tech spotted a wide open field with flowers on a bunch of bushes and little white house or whatever it's called right in the middle of it

Rev looked at what Tech was pointing at and went down

The landed safely on the ground and Tech got off of his back then Rev looked around and saw the white house

The couple walked forward and stepped up the steps hand in hand then towards the edge

Stars were shining in the night sky as they looked up with their hands patted down on the top

Tech:"The stars are beautiful tonight"He said looking at his boyfriend but he was shivering which made Tech giggle a little then put his arms around Rev and pulled him closer to his chest

The song "For All Time by Soluna played in the background while they looked at the stars

Rev had stopped shivering once he hit the fur

Nite that even though birds have feathers, it doesn't keep them very warm

They then looked at each other with eyes full of love and Tech rushed Rev into a passionate kiss

He kissed him along the wall while the roadrunner was touching him all over his back then kissed every part of his neck

Rev then realized that he has to tell his lover something so he gently pushed his away

Tech:"If something wrong..love?

Rev:"I-just-don't-feel-right-about-sneaking-out-al l-the-time

Tech:"But we have to if we want to keep our relationship going besides I'm dead if your parents knew that I am with you

Rev:"You-got-a-point-there"He said

Tech:"Of course I'm right..now just close your eyes and picture us running away together, escaping this town for a little while

Rev did as he was told and pictured himself as a scarlet letter ( What is a scarlet letter anyway?)

Tech gently grabbed his hand and carefully put it inside his pants, he sizzled

Rev slowly opened his eyes and saw where his hand was, he looked at Tech who. nodded in approval

Rev then looked around to see if anyone was watching, there wasn't so he got down on his knees and Tech pulled his pants down revealing his member

Rev licked the tip then the sides and finally put the whole thing in his mouth

Tech missed this feeling so much that he said his back on the floor and put his hands behind his head then just relaxed and let the feeling take his away by closing his eyes

Rev was doing such a good job he didn't hear rattling through the trees but Tech did

Tech:"Rev..someone's coming"He warned him

The two acted quickly and stopped doing what they were doing

Another roadrunner with a big gut, gray feet and a purple mohawk came out

Rev:"Pop

Next to him was one with blonde hair and heels

Rev:"Ma

Finally one that it tying to act cool

Rev:Rip?

Both adults were mad with power but Rip on the other hand felt guilty so he walked straight to his brother

Rev:"Rip...-why?"He said worried

Rip:"Rev...I tried to stop him I really did but he is I wasn't both with fast speed

Tech:"You tried your best Rip...now it's our turn"He said putting a hand on his shoulder

He then walked up to Ralph runner but was met with a slap to the face, he fell to the ground

Rev:"Tech!

Rev ran to his and got on his knees but Ralph pulled him up off of the ground

Ralph:"That's-it-Rev-your-grounded!...let's go

Tech:"You can't keep us apart!"He said finally putting his foot down

Ralph heard him and handed him over to Harriet who took him away from the garden

The house was just a couple minutes away

Rip felt really bad about this so he decided to go with his mom, Rev might need someone to hold

Ralph:"What-did-you-say!"He said raising his voice

Tech:"No matter hard you try to separate us...our hearts will always be connected

Ralph was about to land a heavy punch to the face but stopped

Tech:"Please Ralph...Rev is everything that I had always wanted me whole life

Instead of punching him he remembered when he married Harriet and said that she was everything that he ever wanted, that was like 5 years before the divorced was announced and that time was over for then...now it was time for new doors to be opened

Tech:"...Please

Ralph smiled at him at took out a hand

Tech:"Is this a trick?"He said about to take his hand but stopped

Ralph:"No...I finally understand the reason

Tech closed his eyes, wondering it he can trust Ralph after all he done...kinda reminded him of his past, Tech and Rev are now in a relationship now he open then back up again

Tech smiled and took his hand, Ralph pulled him up and into his chest then wrapped his arms around him

Ralph:"I'm-so-sorry-Tech-for-the-way-I-acted...-I- was-just readlly-mad-because-of-my-past

Tech:"What happened?

Ralph:"A-long-time-ago-Wile-killed-my-brother-that 's-why-I-hold-a-strong-grudge-against-coyotes

Tech:"Wile is my half brother and Ralph is my mother but my dad is a dog

Ralph :"You have two coyotes

Tech but my mom had lost her appetite 20 years ago and my half-brother is a vegetarian so there's no need to be alarmed

Ralph:"I'll try to control myself...son

Tech took the word son into his mind, it meant that he approving him of marrying his son

Tech"Son...you mean?

Ralph:"Yes...If my son means that much to you then I'll allow it"He said landing on a big smile and pulling him into another hug

Tech:"Thanks...dad"He said before the two pulled away

Ralph:"Come on...I'll take you home"He said once again put his arm on his shoulder

With that, the walked to the car

**Like Taylor Swift since she changed the ending of Romeo & Juliet I decided to do a little change to her song**

**I got the last chapter all planned out then it's part 3**

**Review if you can on this**


	11. Forget About The Past

**This is my eleventh and last chapter of Loonatics Unleashed episode 28 Part 2**

**Pairing:**Rev/Tech, Wile/Rip

**Rated**:M

When they got in the car, Ralph started the car and they were off

At the roadrunner house, when Harriet gently closed the door then Rev just sat on his bed and plopped back in the middle with his hands flat above his head

If he hasn't told his dad about his relationship with Tech their love would still be between him and the rest of the loonatics but he did, he felt very stupid of himself for doing that

Rip came into the room, saw his brother laying on the bed and instantly knew why so he sat on the bed also...well got on top of him..that is until he was face to face

He kissed along his neck until he was gently pushed away

Rev:"I'm not in the mood for that right now Rip"He said sadly

Rip:"What's wrong...don't you want to do it?"He said backing away

Rev:"I would love to but..."He said sitting up and sighing

Rip:"What's really bugging you?"He said rubbing his leg

Rev:"Bringing Tech here was a terrible idea

Rip:"Does...someone need a hug"He said carelessly

Rev scooted over and leaned his head into his chest, Rip patted his back

At Tech's, Ralph parked his car in the front of the steps that Wile was sitting upon wondering until he looked up

Tech got out of the car and Wile saw him then got up

The two hugged tight then Ralph told him to come here, he did so and asked his to held out his hand

He then took a ring out of his pocket that was suppost to be Harriet 's but it was the year of the divorced and that he had kelp it all these years

He placed it in his hand, this was his way of giving his blessing

Tech smiled at him, thanked him and walked to his half brother to tell him the big news

Ralph didn't know why but he had just formed a father-son relationship with the coyote, he waited for them to go inside then drove back to the house

Rev finished crying and Rip had let go, Rev got off of the bed and grabbed the photo then walked to the window

He held the picture to his chest, and looked up at the stars then resided a poem from Romeo & Juliet

Rev:"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou _Romeo_

Meanwhile, Tech and Wile were in their room and Tech showed him the ring, it was red

Wile:"It's amazing...you think Rev will like it?

Tech:"Yeah...his favorite color is red after all

Ralph had made it home, he got out of the car along with the keys and walked to the door

He put the key in the lock, turned it and unlocked it, he gone inside and shut the door behind him

Upstairs, Rev was hoping that his lover heard him but I guess not

He laid his head down on the window

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rip went over and opened the door

Rip:"Dad...what are you doing here?"He said surprisingly

Ralph:"I-need-to-have-a-talk-with-my-other-son

Rip is very happy that his dad and mom are starting to notice him so he told to come and he did so

Ralph and the two sat on the bed

Ralph:"Actually-I-need-to-talk-to-both-of-you"He said putting his arms around the two

Rev and his brother listened real good to what he has to say

Ralph:"There-is-going-to-be-a-wedding-tomorrow

Rev:"Who's-getting-married?

Ralph:"The coyote and you

Rev asked why and how to him

Ralph:"Go-to-the-window

Rev indeed got up and walked to the window

At first, he saw no one as he wondered if he was ever coming and his faith in him was fading fast because he was very happy but he put on a disappointed face, he soon got tired of waiting that is until he picked up something on his GPS

He looked up was saw Tech on the outskirts of town

He did little jumps of joy

Rev:"I'm-coming-Tech"He said joyfully

He gave dad a hug for reconsidering his thoughts then rushed downstairs out the door, Ralph and Rip followed his down

Harriet:"What's-going-on?"She said wile cleaning the dishes

Rip:"Mom..you got to see this"He said running outside

Harriet finished cleaning the last of the dishes then went outside also

Rev saw Tech's parents following behind him

This is the perfect moment, Tech was going to save him from being alone

Rev then ran to his lover in slow motion Tech as well

Rev:"Tech...I was staring at my window waiting but you never came...I was thinking this was all in my head and I didn't know that to think

Tech:"None of that matters now"He said stroking his cheek

He then told Rev to hold out his hand, he did

He then got down on one leg, pulled out a ring

Rev:"Oh...Tech...this is so sudden

Tech:"Marry me Rev and you'll never have to be alone ever again

Rev:"But what about my-

Tech:"I also talked to your dad"He said before he gently grabbed Rev's left hand

Rev:"This is real"He said in his thoughts

Tech placed the ring slowly on his finger

Tech:"Well...what do you say?"He said getting up from the ground

Rev:"Yes-...-Yes-...a- hundred-times-yes"He said passionately kissing him

Tech picked his up in both arms and continued kissing him

Both parents sighed in loveliness

Slam, Lixie, Ace and his boyfriend Danger Duck were there too and they all supported them

Ralph:"Our boy is growing up"He said before his husband put his arms around his waist

**Remember I said that Rev can control his voice rate...well here it is**

**Part 3 is going to start with Rev going to the store to pick out a white wedding dress**

**Well hope you enjoyed this part..see you in the next onef**


End file.
